Foolish bravery
by fmagirl1259
Summary: .....brotherly fluff? ....errr...heh not much good at summaries....sorry


**GAH! i can't believe i'm actually posting this T.T ...truth be told i'm doing it for a fried (glares annoyedly at friend) anywho...this is a REALLY old story of mine...and yeah, it sux...so sorry**

**actaully...i wrote it about ed and al...but we had this paper thingy due for english class...and it had to be a story...so since there rn't any clear references to the show i changed the names of ed and al...actually i didn't get too bad a grade...but yeah...long time ago**

**and no...i do not of course and sadly own Fullmetal Alchemist **

**...tho i do own an edo figurine **

Alphonse slowly swung his legs back and forth from the chair he was sitting in. His legs were not yet long enough that his feet would reach the floor. He hummed softly to himself as he ate his peanut-butter sandwich.

Just then his older brother Edward walked in with an evil smile on his face. "Hey Al, whatcha doin?" Edward asked. "Nuffin" replied Al, mouth full of sandwich, clutching his sandwich closer to himself to show that he wasn't going to give his brother a bite.

Ed thought a moment about stealing the sandwich, but decided against it since he knew Al would just tell their mother. So instead Ed just sat and watched his brother eat. "Ya know somethin?" he asked. "What?" Alphonse replied. "Everybody says that the old, empty house a couple of blocks from here… you know the one right?" Al nodded his affirmation. "Well, everybody says it's _haunted_." Ed said, putting a special emphasis on haunted.

"So?" Al asked while taking another (too large) bite out of his sandwich. "SOOOO, don't cha think we oughta make sure it isn't just a joke?" Ed said, getting somewhat annoyed at his younger brother. "No" Al replied calmly, infuriating Edward even more. "Oh yeah, well your just scared!" Ed yelled.

"Am not!" Ed smirked, that was how he always got Al to do something stupid with him. "Well only a baby would refuse to sneak out tonight and check the house out to see if the rumors were true." Ed smiled maliciously.

Al mumbled under his breath. "What was that?" Ed asked. "I'll go with you to prove it isn't haunted k?" Al said, finally giving into his older brother's plan, "But if we get caught, it's all your fault, and you can't blame me for any of it, got it?" "Sure, sure, whatever, any ways we're leavin at 11:00 tonight, so be ready big baby." Ed laughed while leaving the room. "I'm not a baby!" Al yelled after him, mumbling to himself about what a jerk his older brother was.

That night, seven year old Edward and six year old Alphonse, could be seen "sneaking" through the streets, heading towards the large empty house a little ways from their house. "This is stupid" Al mumbled. "You're stupid" Ed grumbled back. "Am not!" Al yelled, forgetting that they were supposed to be quiet. "Shush! Do you want the whole neighborhood to hear you?" Ed hissed at him in the dark.

Though neither of them would ever admit it to each other, they were both a little, well, extremely afraid of going to the empty house. Every one always told such horrible stories about that place, and even though both the brothers knew that at least most the stories were just stories, but after hearing something repeated enough, they started to wonder if it was true, even when they knew it couldn't be.

As they approached the house they grabbed each other's hands, not even realizing that they had. "Come one," said Ed, pretending to be brave, "we can't tell if it's haunted by just standing out here" Al nodded his reply.

The house had been empty for many, many years; even without the thought of being haunted it was scary enough. There were cobwebs, bugs, bats, and all other things, which help add "scariness" to an abandoned house. "I…I don't think it's h..haunted" Al stuttered. "Yeah, but we-----WAIT" "WHAT?" squeaked Al. "It's a ghost! Boo!" Ed laughed. "Stop it! I'm serious Ed!" Ed only laughed.

They continued going through the house, and nothing of interest seemed to happen, other than Ed constantly scaring his younger brother. Ed sighed, "Well, I guess we should go home now, I guess it really isn't haunted, just a dumb ole house."

"E…E..Ed?….Do you hear s..ss…something" Al asked, fear clearly visible on his face. Ed stopped, and listened. CLANK, SCRAPE, POUND! "Ehhh, I'm sure it's nothing, probably just the house next door." Ed said nervously while scratching his head.

"B…bb…but Ed, this house doesn't have houses next to it, i..i..it stands alone" Al whimpered. SCRRRREEECH. The front door to the house had obviously been opened, and it screech could be heard all the way from the attic where the two boys stood still as statues.

"We should go see what it is." Ed whispered. Al did nothing. "Come on! It was probably just a stray cat or something!" Ed pulled his brother down the attic stairs, and to the top of the stairs that over looked the main entry. Two men stood in front of the door talking among themselves. Ed noticed that one had a cigarette and a trench coat, and the other wore plain, ordinary clothes.

Al noticed none of this. All he noticed was that there were two figures, other than his brother and himself, and that they were in a "haunted" house alone with them. Al screamed before Ed had a chance to cover his mouth. Ed however, did manage to yank himself and Al out of sight before the two men spotted them. Despite the fact that they were not seen, the fact that Al had screamed remained, and because of this the two men were now making their way up the stairs.

Ed dragged his brother as he ran back up to the attic. The men heard the commotion of stirring feet and followed. Ed panicked, and threw himself and Al out of the attic window onto the roof. They both looked around and saw that a tree was their only means of reaching the ground. They immediately climbed down, and ran all the way home.

As they burst through their front door they saw their mother sitting at the table, with a cup of tea in her hand, and a very shocked expression on her face. Al immediately ran to her and buried his face into her shoulder and cried, while Ed plopped down on the floor next to his brother and his mom and panted, wiping away sweat.

Their mother just held Al stroking his back to calm him down, and trying very hard not to laugh at the way her boys were behaving. She had to try even harder as the boys told there story to her their story, carefully explaining all the "scary" parts.

She forced on a "you two had better be sorry and not do this again" look, and sent them to bed telling them that they would talk about it in the morning.

Ed had just crawled into his bed when he noticed his brother at his door. "Can I sleep in here tonight, Ed?" Al asked. Ed shrugged, "Sure," scooting over to make room for his little brother on the bed. He was actually glad that his brother had come, because he was still scared too, though he would never admit that.

Ed was just about asleep when Al started to talk. "Hey Ed?" he asked. "Yeah?" Ed sleepily asked. "I'm sorry. I mean about screaming and all…are you…. are you, mad at me?" Al asked. Ed looked at his little brother for a moment before shrugging again, and then said, "Naw, you were…mostly brave, for a baby I guess." He said before rolling over and going to sleep. "Am not a baby." Al whispered while also falling asleep.

Meanwhile, downstairs, the boy's mother was laughing quietly to herself. She had heard from her friend earlier that week that the old house was going to be demolished soon, and the two men were probably just workers that had come to inspect the building. She knew she'd have to punish the boys, but she couldn't help laugh at her son's foolish bravery. Still, she was glad that Ed had done what he could to "protect" his brother, even though it wasn't necessary.

**Sorry once again for teh crappiness**


End file.
